


This is Somewhere Only We Know

by UpAgainstTheWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Derek is a Gift, Derek cries during sex, Derek-centric, Emotional Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAgainstTheWorld/pseuds/UpAgainstTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well meant jibe from Stiles turns into so much more for Derek when it leads to a love confession… of sorts. </p>
<p>Derek is not complaining at the outcome of said confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! I hope it's a good one. <3  
> Here is my present to all of my readers; please enjoy!
> 
> In case you were wondering, I had the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane on repeat the entire time I was writing this. I urge you to check it out/listen to it while you read this if you're the type to do that.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

“Oh my _god,_ what the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you?” Stiles’ hysterical voice made Derek startle, and the spoonful of whole grain cheerios halfway to his mouth sloshed all over Derek’s lap and some of his couch.

He glared at Stiles as he came storming into Derek’s loft with his usual flair, and Derek scowled and mentally cursed the fact that he couldn’t put actual heat into it, because just one look at Stiles’ big brown doe eyes made Derek turn into mush. 

And not even semi solid mush either, but the kind you'd find in a high school cafeteria being served to students, trying and utterly failing to pass as food.

_That_ kind of mush. 

“Honestly, who the _fuck_ eats regular cheerios? I mean, seriously, that’s so boring. You wouldn’t even have better luck being boring if you were doing taxes or something! That’s so stupidly boring and kind of adorable.” He groaned out as he sat down beside Derek on the couch and Derek found himself wondering yet again if that’s what Stiles sounded like when he came. Then he shook himself out of it and replied. 

“I’d like to eat _you_.” Derek growled out without thinking about how his words would come across as. Stiles turned his head and blinked owlishly at him and Derek wanted to lick his eyelids. 

“You want to _what_?” Stiles choked out disbelievingly, staring at Derek. 

Derek huffed in frustration, his eyebrows drawing down in a v. 

“No.” 

At this, Stiles looked even more confused.

“That’s not an answer… is it?” Latent fear in his voice made something inside Derek cave in. 

“I want to eat you. I just didn’t want to admit it again.” Derek looked down self consciously and knew that his cheerios would be way too soggy to eat after this.

Silence stretched on, and with Stiles, it made Derek uncomfortable. He peeked up at him, suddenly shy and what he saw made his breath catch. 

The look on Stiles’ face was raw, open, and vulnerable and Derek's heart clenched, and he swallowed past a sudden lump in his throat. 

“Are you… okay?” Derek asked him, uncertain. Maybe he offended him or something. If Derek was reading it right, the look on Stiles’ face wasn’t offense or hurt, but something deeper. Derek was just a little terrified to figure out just what, though. 

“Yeah.” Stiles breathed, “No, I'm fantastic. You… you want to _eat_ me.” He told Derek incredulously. 

“Uh huh.” Derek nodded dumbly, enraptured as Stiles licked his plump, pink lips.

Thank the motherfucking _lord_ that Derek was sitting down because his legs turned into the consistency of jello and it would have been a mortifying response to Stiles’ next words if he were to collapse onto the floor. 

“Well, why don’t you?” Stiles met Derek's gaze squarely in the eye and Derek had to look away at the challenge there. 

An embarrassed little squeak came out of his mouth and Derek blushed furiously as Stiles snickered.

He tried desperately to glare in defense, trying to save his rapidly evaporating dignity. 

“You're so adorable, you know.” Stiles sounded like that fact _wounded_ him and Derek's glare abruptly faded. 

Stiles scooted closer to Derek’s side, the movement jostling him slightly on the couch. 

When Stiles was barely an inch away from Derek, he had to refrain from reaching out and touching. Stiles leaned back, propping his elbow up on the back of the couch, a large hand propping his head up. 

The pose was suggestive and Derek swallowed tensely as his eyes roved over Stiles’ figure. Stiles’ eyes were unfathomable with emotion, fiery and brilliant. It took Derek’s breath away.

Stiles brought a scorching hand up and rested it on the side of Derek's face. His eyes unwillingly fluttered closed at the smooth sensation, the rasp of skin on stubble, heavy and warm. He felt like he was falling through the air, tumbling down, down, down. 

Down into Stiles. 

He never wanted to escape.

Searing soft pressure bruised his lips and Derek gasped, feeling like he was unraveling. 

Stiles delved into Derek's mouth and created a space for himself next to Derek's tongue and Derek knew that nothing would ever be the same for him again. 

Derek felt like he could crawl out of his skin at the feel of goosebumps erupting over his skin as Stiles trailed his hand down to his neck. He wanted to jump into Stiles’ body -his _soul_ \- and never come out. 

He bet Stiles had the brightest soul ever, and maybe it looked like sunshine and felt as warm as his hands on Derek's body. 

Derek felt like the world was spinning out of control, tilting on its axis, as Stiles sank deeper into his mouth, a little noise of contentment escaping, like he was enjoying Derek’s taste. 

Stiles’ unique flavor made Derek feel high, not that he would know what that was like, but he bet this came pretty close, if not transcended above it. 

A shock thrilled through him as Derek suddenly found himself under Stiles, his body colliding like flint against Derek's. 

Derek brought his legs up on either side of Stiles’ hips and gasped as Stiles settled between them, his pelvis rubbing with Derek's. 

Flames rushed through his veins as Stiles ground harshly against him, making a bead of precum seep out of his aching cock. 

Derek whimpered as Stiles pulled away. Stiles let out a chuckle as he whipped his shirt off, before tugging at Derek's own. 

Derek ripped it off, glad to be rid of it. Stiles’ hands went to Derek's belt, pausing before looking up at him and Derek frowned in disapproval at the pause.

“We don’t have to do it this fast, or at all if you don’t want to.” Stiles told him, eyes completely earnest and Derek wanted to sob at all the emotion that assaulted him at this perfect, perfect person in front of him. 

“No, keep going. Fuck me. I need you Stiles. Please…” Stiles cut his desperate pleas off, surging up towards his mouth. 

“It won’t be fucking.” He murmured against his mouth as he got a hand on Derek’s cock, who cried out in pleasure. 

Overwhelmed, Derek sobbed brokenly as the pleasure was too much yet not enough, not _near_ enough. 

“You should see yourself right now. You look beautiful, all flushed with pleasure. I want to just _devour_ you.” Stiles’ voice was a tad breathy, like Derek was something sacred. 

Derek choked out something that bared no resemblance to a sentient reply. 

His brain was a puddle on the floor at the sharp jab of Stiles’ tongue to the slit of his dick. Wet heat around him made him delirious and when a finger entered him, he shouted, surprised. 

Derek could hardly keep up with all the sensations and things that Stiles was doing to him. A dexterous hand tweaked his nipple, stroked his thigh, wound around his hard weeping dick and prodded his rim where it was stretched by his other hand. Stiles’ mouth was a wet heat that had Derek bucking up into as fingers prodded his prostate, sending maddening zings of pleasure up his spine. 

Stiles hummed loudly, the sound obscene and the feel of it yanked Derek over the edge, and he tumbled into the abyss of pleasure that was maddeningly just out of reach. 

His orgasm was like a bomb, white hot and blinding and utterly consuming. 

It felt like eternity had passed until Derek came back to himself. 

And to what a sight it was. 

Stiles had pulled off of his softening cock, but was still assaulting his prostate with long, dexterous fingers, trying to get the last of his cum from him and Derek whined as one final drop leaked slowly out, watching as Stiles’ pink tongue darted out of his mouth to lick it up. 

Derek always came a lot, and what Stiles couldn’t swallow down was on his face, dribbling down his chin, painting his cheeks, splattering across his brow. Stiles _looked_ like how Derek _felt_. 

Suddenly, Stiles’ face was much closer and Derek felt even more breathless as he panted into Stiles’ beaming smile. 

Then Derek felt the head of Stiles’ cock nudge his tender hole and slide in slowly, drawing out a whimper from Derek. 

Stiles moved slowly, ignoring how Derek whined, not pleased with how slow the pace was. 

Stiles managed to free a hand from where he was propping himself up so he could bring it up to stroke Derek’s face. 

He looked at him with such reverence, such love that Derek wasn’t even aware that he had begun crying until Stiles kissed him briefly, muttering, “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. You're too beautiful to cry.” 

And that didn’t help much, only set Derek off more, shuddering sobs wracking his frame. 

“I love you, so please stop crying. Please, Derek.” He breathed as he pressed in closer to Derek, clutching his cheek. 

His sobs stuttered at that and Derek tried to stifle them. 

“I love you, too, Stiles.” He told him with such raw emotion in his voice that he wanted to be embarrassed of himself but couldn’t quite bring himself to. 

Stiles’ returning smile was watery, like he wanted to cry himself. 

He kissed Derek firmly, like he was trying his best to obliterate Derek with his mouth and revved up his thrusting a notch or two. 

The speed didn’t increase much, but the force Stiles put behind each thrust made Derek’s breath hitch after each one. 

Pretty soon, Derek was at the brink of orgasm again and he wondered how he was going to come, seeing as all of his seed was on Stiles’ face and in his stomach.

His cock was half hard, rubbing against their stomachs. Then Stiles reached a hand down and jerked him harshly, almost too roughly, and it was a startling contrast to his slow thrusts. 

A keening sound tore its way out of Derek’s throat as he came violently, and felt as a warmth flooded his insides and Derek’s used hole clamped down on Stiles’ dick, milking him. 

Stiles gently lowered himself down on Derek’s heaving chest, settling down for the long haul. Sweat and come made them stick together, but Derek wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to whoever eats plain cheerios. I happen to eat them myself. I always thought it was weird that people looked at me funny for eating them as a snack, dry and everything. Don't cereal shame, people! XD 
> 
> Also, let me know about any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise. I don't mind.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Any ideas for a sequel? I'd love to hear feedback. :)


End file.
